User blog:TheDarkestDecent/UnderWar Chap 1-Pt.1-Follow the Leader
The world was barren, burnt by the fires of war. Cities turned to ruins, lakes poluted by the abount of blood and ash. This world wore it's scars prominatly. The monsters, they came from the mountain, from underground. They came for a new home, many people belived they could live together, coexist......it never happened. No one knows who threw the first punch, but soon the lines were drawn, and they couldn't be moved. The war began, the monsters were too strong at first, overpowering the humans with ease, taking the northern hemisphere within a year. All seemed lost, untill she came. A woman, wearing a smile that gave chills to all who saw it, walked into the new capital and offered he knowlage, with this, the armies gained the ability to fight back, holiding the monsters back at the equater. Suddenly, the humans had the ability to fight back, they began to rebuild, a new safe haven, a city that would hold the remaining population. They named it after a religious figure, Lazarus, in hopes that human civilization could rise again. The city was massive, it spaned the continent of Australia, and was well protected, outposts were set, turrets errected, gurards stationed to keep the last civalization from falling. After two years of bloodshed and pain, we had fought them to a stalemate, the equator was an imaginary wall now, one side belonged to the humans, the other to the monsters. The monsters sat in wait, till the day came, the location, New St.Louis, a town that held an important guard station, was to be attacked. The people of that town called for help as the sige began. This is where it starts. The battle of New St.Louis. Daniel threw his knife at the wall again, it struck the wall with the handel and bounced to the ground. He cursed in Russian and picked up his knife, "Damn, I am getting rusty sitting here. When do we get to see some fucking action?" He threw the knife again, it struck the wall and stuck. He smiled as he yanked it out. "Honestly, I could care less at this point, Victor." Thompson said as he laid his head on the table. The knife struck into the table a few inches from his head. Daniel walked over and yanked it out, "That is why you should care, cause if I get rusty, next time you call me Victor, I may miss and hit you." Thompson looked at him, "What I ment was," He yawned and leaned back, "the boss hasn't even come back from wherever the hell she went off to, and those monster bastards haven't showed tooth or claw for a whole day. I don't even understand why we are here in the first place." Thompson grabbed his gun and shot Daniels knife out of his hands. Daniel cursed and sneared at him before picking his knife back up, "Just because you shoot well, boy, doesn't mean you are better. You should respect your elders." "Pfft, really? Thats bullshit, you are 45, Drakov, you arn't as 'elder-like' as you say." Daniel spat on the ground, "You kids, thinking you are better than the people who created the shit you claim to be good at." Thompson sat up and aimed his gun at Daniel, at same time Daniel had his knife to his throat. Neither of their hands wavered. "Enough, it is sad enough two adults can't sit in a room and wait without killing each other." The commander walked in, followed by two people. One in a dark hoodie and wearing a plauge mask, the other in a military uniform. Daniel and Thopmson lowered thier weapons and stood at attention. "At ease you two, we don't have time for semantics." She spoke with a tone that forced you to respect her, and had all the gestures and mannerisms that forced you to pay attention. "Yes m'am." Thompson responded like a recored message, crisp and uniform. The commander eyed him. "Roger Thompson, correct?" "Yes m'am." He said again with the same uniform tone. The commander walked up to him, he stood still and kept his posture as she inspected him. She jabbed him hard in the stomach, making him double over and retch. She spoke softly into his ear, "When I say drop the semantics, I mean," She pulled her fist back from his body, he dropped to the floor and threw up, she just looked down at him with that look of command, "drop the semantis." She looked to Daniel, who had already stopped and was looking at the dent in his knife. She turned and walked to the table, the man in the uniform rolled out a map, it had red and blue markings all over it. Thompson stood up and held the table for support as the commander put a finger to a group of blue squares. "This is us, the town," She traced across the map to a small blue triangle, "and the guard tower." She pointed to the red squares, "These are the monster camps we know about, from what we have observed, they have begun to advance towards us. At the rate they are going, they will be here within the hour," She traced to a few blue circles in the ocean to the east, "we have two airships an two destroyers ready to aid the battle, but they are a last resort, due to the resources they will use. We have a thousand men here, well equiped and well trained. They have double that, the numbers are in their favor, but if we plan carefuly, we will win and kill them all." Daniel cracked his neck and the commander looked up at him, "Don't get cocky, Daniel, they are still equiped well. If you underesimate them, you will pay for it." "Nyet, I have killed hundreds of monster filth in my time, they are weaklings." Daniel stated as he placed his knife in his belt, "They will have no chance against us." The commander looked at him, her red eyes piercing him like daggers, "Daniel, you will listen to my orders when I give them." "Da, I know. This isn't the first time I have been working for a person but," He jabbed a finger at the man in the plague mask in the corner, standing with his arms crossed, "what is the fucking point of that person, he has been standing there fo-" He was cut short as the man stepped across the room and picked Daniel up by his neck, lifing the six foot five man with ease. "You should watch how you speak, old man." The man said as his grip tightend. Daniel coughed and sputtered as he tried to pry the mans fingers off, but they were holding on with a iron grip. "X, that is enough. Release him, now." The commander demanded, her voice athoritative. X looked over at her, then dropped him. "Whatever." He walked back to the corner and watched with his arms crossed. Daniel stood up, his neck had red finger marks from X's grip. He leered at him and walked out of the tent. "You better hurry too, Roger, supply and be ready for the battle." The commander informed as Thompson walked out, stepping over the puddle of vomit, "You could have left him alone, X." X pushed off the wall and waked over, stepping in the vomit, "Why should I? Fucker decided it was a good idea to point at me." "It is just a gesture, you could have let it go." "No! I'm not letting a fucking Russian think jabbing a finger at me is fine, I will-" The general cut him off and slammened her hands into the table, her eyes and tone becoming deadly sharp. "You will do as I say,or I will have you sent back. Is that clear?" She slammed her hands again, "Is that understood?" X growled and held her stare, then looked away, "Yeah, why the fuck not." He walked to the doorway as he spoke, "Call me when I get to do something." The general stood back up straight and fixed the cuffs of her uniform. She thought to herself as she looked over the map, Today, you will die, King Asgore. PT. 2 The monsters marched thru the open plain, the moon illuminating the troops as the rays struck the armor plates. Undyne rode at the front, along with Mettaton and Sans. Mettaton huffed, "How much longer? If we keep going like this, I wont have the war story insperation I need for my next movie." He looked down at his scuffd up boots and sighed. Sans looked up at him, "Tibia-onest, we are almost there, I think." He turned his head and looked at Undyne pulled her helmet off and drank some water. "Yeah, we arn't to far. Which means we gotta look out a bit more, those damn humans could have traps anywhere." She poured a bit of her water on her head, then returned the water to the satchel of her horse, "We have to be vigilant. They could strike at any moment, and we need to protect-" Asgore on his horse rides up besides them, Undyne stutters, "A-Asgore? You are supposed to be in the back, yo-you could get hurt up here, or eve-" Asgore laughs a jolly laugh, "Ah, Undyne, always the protective one. I will be fine, with you here alone, I'd be fine." He looks past her to Sans, "I haven't talked much to you in a while, Sans, how is Papyrus?" Sans shrugs, "He's back at the city, he wanted to come along pretty bad. I had Undyne tell him to stay and help the kids around the city." "He is always caring, and how about you, Mettaton?" Asgore asked. "Oh, I had to come along, darling, I needed the insperation for my next movie. Plus, this is what I was built for, it runs in my circuitry." Asgore laughs again, "That is true, well, I hope you get the insperation you need." "Sir, you should go back to the center, to be safe." Undyne cautioned him, lookin around. Asgore smiles and looks up at the moon, "Back there, all I hear is the clanking of armor and weapons. For once, I would like to enjoy the night for once, and forget this damn war." The four of them rode silently infront of the army, the sound of metal clanking and weapons claning distant as they listend to the night. The crickets as they played their song in the moonlight. Undyne turned to Asgore just as he shot his trident out right beside her head, Undyne gets her wits and puts her helmet on as Asgore dismounted his horse. "SNIPER FIRE! PREPARE TO FIGHT!" Undyne summoned her spear as Sans teleported behind her, his eye flaring and a gaster blaster materialiizing, it opend it's maw and fired in the direction of the shot. Mettaton fell of his horse and hit the dusty ground, sending a cloud of dust up. "Get up, Mettaton. The enemy is closing in!" Undyne yelled as more bullets streaked by. Mettaton pushed himself off theground, dust covering his front pannel and face. "This is far less insperational than I wanted, darling." He transformed into Mettaton Neo as the hail of gunfire started, like a barrage tiny rockets. Undyne summoned her spear and gave her battle cry, the army roared back in response and charged in with her. They moved as one unit thru the gunfire, bullets hailing around them."SANS, GET BEHIND THEM AND TAKE DOWN THAT SNIPER!" Undyne barked. Sans nodded and teleported up on the small ridge. Thompson sat with a rifle, his Thompson sat on the ridge, knelt down on his knee. His focus was razor sharp, the noise of the gun was distant to him as he fired. Bam, reload, bam, reload, his movement was crisp and uniform from his training, and when the light pop of air rushing back into a empty space, he turned and fired a bullet at the sekeleton that appeared. Sans stepped back and dodged the shot, fireing a bone towards him, "What, you think I'm gonna stand there and take it?" The bone struck the ground by where Thompson was, he managed to roll away and fired another shot. The bullet whizzed past Sans as he turned and threw his hand out, a gaster blaster fired a blast along his arm at Thompson. Thompson rolled again, loading in a dampening bullet cartridge into his rifle, he layed on the ground and fired at the blaster. The bullet hit it, turning it to dust, he then moved the sight to Sans, fireing a shot. Sans dissapeared, Thompson tracked the sound of the air rushing into the spot the skeleton appeared in, but was always a second off, missing him as he teleported again. "You are going to run out of bullets, human." He shrugged and kept dodging, slightly sweating, "You are making me BONE-tiered." Thompson was counting his shots, he had 2 left, he felt the warmth of magic under him, he rolled away as a wall of bones shot up from the spot he was. He fired a bullet, the shot clipped Sans's hood, knocking him off balance as he teleported, Thompaon listened, the pop of air sounded and the faint outline of Sans appeared. Thompson took a breath and fired, the bullet passed thru his left eye, straight thru his flashing eye. Sans screamed as blood flowed from his eye socket, he threw his hand up and a line of bones shot up thru Thompsons body. He screamed out as Sans teleported away. Sans reapered and fell to the ground behind Undyne, she looked to him and her eyes went wide. "SANS! FALL BACK BEHIND OUR LINES, METTATON, PUSH THE LINE!" She yelled as spears appeared behind her, sailing towards the line of fire. She ran up behind them and stormed the trench of fire, Mettaton followed close behind and fired his laser at the humans. Undyne roared in rage as she tore thru the lines, spears flying around and tossing corpses left and right, she kept on her rampage till a buck shot blast knocked her forward. Daniel laughed and pumped his shotgun, "I'm gonna make you into fish sticks, monster." He fired another shot, knocking Undyne back more, she turned and growled at him, "Come on, freak, come show me what you got." Undyne roared and ran towards him, sidestepping the next shot, and thrusting her spear towards him. Daniel swatted the spear away with his shotgun, then jabbed her with the butt of the gun. Undyne grunted and punched him in the chest, Daniel swung the gun up and bashed her helmet off, staggering her. He kicked her away and loaded four black bullets. "You put up a good fight." He cocked the gun and fired at her right shoulder, the pellets struck her and exploded. Undyne gritted her teeth as her armor shattered and spread sharpnel into her shoulder, "I am gonna enjoy bashing your head in." He fired another shot, but Undyne stepped out of the way, then taking her spear and slashing at him. Daniel stummbled back as Undyne cut a gash along his chest, he dropped the gun and grabbed his knife. Daniel yelled out and shouldered Undyne, she stummbled and fell, smacking her head on a rock. Her vision became blurry, and she lost the connection to her magic, with the ringing she barely heard Daniel as he spoke. "You were fun to kill, I'd like a trinket to remember this." He looked to her wounded arm, "That will do." He brandished his knife, then began to thrust it towards the open wound in her shoulder. She used her other arm, still in her blurred daze, to try and stop him from stabbing her, but he just pushed her hand off and drove the kife into the wound, laughing as he began to saw away at the bone. Undyne screamed as the last tendon was torn, with that shock to her system, she began to summon a spear, it slowly fading in and out. Daniel cut the last piece of mucsel, he laughed and Undyne took the weak spear and drove it thu Daniel's stomach, the sound of his spinal cord snapping cracked louder than the gunfire around them. He sputtered and spat blood, then fell off of her. Undyne gasped and grabbed her stump arm, holding the blood flow as best she could, but more and more dripped thru her fingers, the world to her began to go dark, and she started to slump over. Two skeletal hands grabbed her, and she looked up to see a a smileing face with blood staining his jacket. "Undyne, I guess you were dis-ARM-ed. Heh." Sans joked, putting Undyne's good arm over his shoulder. Undyne chuckled, "You....dumbass....." "Heh, gotta get you out of here, Papy wouldn't want you to die."" "Yeah....." with that, Sans sent them both far back behind their own lines, as Mettaton blasted away more of the humans, his body riddled with bullet holes, he looked up to the the far ridge, a dark figure stood on it. He didn't have much time to watch the figure, more humans began fireing, every shot broke him down more, he fought and fought. An arm flew off, he kept going, blasting and dancing like the field was his stage, another arm, he began kicking them, not letting up, he would continue. His legs were torn off by a grenade, he was blasted back, lieing on his back, he thught'', What a fitting way for a star to die, in a blaze of glory. Goodbye, darlings.'' He activated the self destruct mechinism in his body, blowing the humans and himself, into a crater. The commander walked up next to Thompson, he coughed out blood and pleaded, "M'am, please help me..." The commander looked to him, a uncaring stare, "I told you," she drew her gun and shot him, right between the eyes, "drop the semantics." She looked up to the ridge, X stood there with his hand outstretched. He brought his switch blade up to his wrist, and made a long slit down his forearm. The blood dripped down the rocky edge, evaporating into a thick green cloud, it built up as it billowed down the slope. Sweeping across the battlefield, choking the humans and monsters alike, Asgore stood chopping the humans down in the middle of the battlefield as the cloud covered him. He breathed heavily as the gas covered him, he looked around, the sounds of humans and monsters gagging and choking to death all around him. Then he saw a dark figure. "Hello, Asgore." the figure said. Asgore shook a bit as he looked at it, the figure, he remembered it, he had been around this figure, he had loved this person with all his SOUL, it was his daughter.... "Chara....you are, alive. My dear little-" A knife drove thru his stomach, he coughed and doubled over, blood dripped out of his mouth as he spoke weakly, "Why....why did you....do this..." Chara smiled, even thru the gas, her dark smile was appernt, "Why?" she whispered in his ear, "Weren't you the one who told me to, 'stay determined?'" Asgore's eyes glazed over and fell on the ground, Chara looked at his corpse, and smiled. She turned and walked into the gas, dissapearing like a spector. Leaving a trail of corpses behind her. X watched this from the ridge, he huffed and turned, one thought passing his mind as he walked away, Follow the leader. ~End Chapter 1~ Category:Blog posts